Unlikely Formations
by Masterob
Summary: The Crossover King brings you this. When people like Naraku, Bastion, Orochimaru and Wesker enter the feudal era, you know it's going down. Many people will fight, and there will be a hostage Rock Band.
1. Chapter 1

**Unlikely Formations**

_I don't own Inuyasha, Resident Evil, Metal Gear Solid, Naruto, Avatar, Scarface, Grand Theft Auto, Dead Too Rights, V for Vendetta, Dragonball Z, Samurai Champloo, X-men, Spider-man, Yu Yu Hakusho or Pokèmon. Rated R for Violence, Profanity, Dialogue and Sex._ _Guest appearances by The Rock, Sean Paul & The All-American Rejects._

In Tokyo, there was a huge convention. Kagome Higurashi appeared at the convention with her Feudal friends; Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango & Miroku. She was there with some friends; Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, Yusuke Urimeshi, Pan Son & James. Also there was all the ninjas from the hidden leaf village; Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Rock Lee, Tenten & Neji. Also were the sand ninjas, Gaara, Temari & Kankuro. Also was the Avatar Aang with his friends; Katara, Sokka & Toph. Also there was Kent Paul & Maccer from San Andreas. The convention was being hosted by The Rock. "Finally, The Rock has come back! To Tokyo", Rock said. "Kagome, who is this guy?" Inuyasha asked. "This is Dwayne Johnson, also known as The Rock, he's a professional wrestler in the WWE", Kagome said. "So he fights people?" Shippo asked. "Yes, he's a 9-time World Champion", Kagome said. "Amazing", Miroku said. "Now he makes movies, and hasn't appeared in the WWE for quite a while", Kagome said. "Now, The Rock has a few guests, they are the survivors of Raccoon City, Leon Kennedy, Chris Redfield and Claire Redfield", Rock said. The 3 came out. "I heard they survived a city full of zombies", Naruto said. "That's gotta be the weirdest thing I ever heard", Sasuke said. "Thank you Rocky", Leon said. "No problem, now it's been years since the incident, do you still have nightmares or any effects of the incident?" Rock asked. "What's done is done, though there are people we haven't seen since the incident", Leon said. "There were four, Ada Wong, Billy Coen, Sherry Birkin and Steve Burnside", Claire said. "Billy and Steve are dead, aren't they?" Chris asked. "That's what I thought about Ada, until I saw her two years ago", Leon said. "This sucks", Shikamaru said. "Why did we even come here?" Tenten asked. "Just to have fun", Sakura said. "Are there other survivors here?" Rock asked. "Yeah, though 8 of them are late", Claire said. "We do have with us, Carlos Olivera & the other S.T.A.R.S., Barry, Jill & Rebecca", Chris said. "When can we leave, this is boring", Sokka said. "I heard there was gonna be music", Katara said. "It better be good music", Toph said. "Relax, I'm sure it won't be bad", Aang said. "Any hopes on stopping Umbrella?" Rock asked. "We are still looking for their leader, Albert Wesker", Leon said. "Well, why don't you go see if you can get more friends, while I put on entertainment", Rock said. Then Sean Paul came out. "It's Sean Paul", Kent Paul said. "Hell yeah", Maccer said. "It's the Jamaican singer", Yusuke said. "Hey everybody, ready for some jamming?" Sean Paul asked. The audience cheered. "Ok, let's get this party started!" Sean Paul said. He stared playing his hit song _Temperature_.

Meanwhile there is a battle across the city. Head sentinel Bastion was fighting Wolverine, Cyclops, Gambit & Spider-man. "Fuck, how are we gonna beat this guy?" Wolverine asked. "Keep attacking, that's how", Spider-man said. Bastion zapped all four guys. "We really need to get him out of the city before some gets killed", Cyclops said. "We figured that", Gambit said. Near the outskirts, Princess Azula was walking with her team Mai & Ty Lee. "Where are we going?" Mai asked. "We're gonna see the big city", Ty Lee said. "I thought we were suppose to be looking for Zuko, Iroh and the Avatar", Mai said. "I think we found one", Azula said. She found Appa and Momo sleeping near a tree. "Let's move girls", Azula said. They moved. Then Ty Lee heard a twig snap. "Ty, what's wrong?" Mai asked. "I thought I heard something", Ty Lee said. "There's nothing there, let's go", Mai said. The girls left, and then the person stepped out. "Avatar huh, this should be interesting", the man said. A close up reveals he's Orochimaru, sworn enemy of the leaf village. Meanwhile in a bar, Solid Snake and Raiden are having a drink. "When are we gonna find Ocelot?" Raiden asked. "Sooner or later kid, Ocelot is never easy to find, he's a sneaky bastard", Snake said. Then they heard an explosion. "What the hell was that?" Raiden asked. They headed outside to see the X-men and Spider-man fighting Bastion. "Who the fuck are they?" Raiden asked. "I don't know, but we gotta help them stop him", Snake said. Spider-man jumped at Bastion, but was punched away into the convention. Inside, Sean Paul finished singing his song. "Thanks Sean, now our next guest is…" Rock was saying when Spider-man crashed through the wall and landed on the stage. He got up and dusted himself then noticed people staring at him (note: he's not wearing his suit). "Sorry for the inconvenience", Spider-man said. Then the wall was destroyed. "Holy fuck!" Inuyasha shouted. Bastion entered. "Hello everybody", Bastion said. People began running in fear. Snake and Raiden arrived at the scene. "People, please leave in an orderly fashion", Snake said. "Snake, they're gonna die, you think they'll buy into that bullshit?" Raiden asked. "Come on Peter, let's finish this", Bastion said. Then the X-men came and attacked. "What the fuck is going on?" Kiba asked. "Prepare to die Bastion", Wolverine said. Then blue fire struck. "What the hell?" Wolverine asked. Azula, Mai & Ty Lee stepped in. "Hello Avatar", Azula said. "Oh no, princess Azula", Aang said. "How did she find us?" Sokka asked. Snake & Raiden appeared behind Azula. "Freeze!" they both said, aiming their guns. "You gotta be kidding", Azula said. Then Leon, Claire, Chris, Jill, Barry, Rebecca and Carlos showed up, aiming their guns. "Fine, we surrender", Azula said putting her hands up. Then she shot fire at Raiden, but he ducked Matrix style. Leon ran at her while her back was turned She saw this and tried to burn him, but she missed and received a kick to the side of the head. Mai tried shooting arrows, but Raiden stepped in and used his sword to deflect them, then used the side of his sword to hit Mai. "Damn they're good", Naruto said. Then kunai knives went flying at Raiden. Gambit came and blocked them. "Nice block", Orochimaru said. "Fuck, its Orochimaru", Kiba said. Orochimaru stared at Kagome. "You, I sense a lot of spiritual energy in you, you must be a priestess", Orochimaru said. He advanced toward Kagome. "Hey back away from her", Inuyasha said. Orochimaru punched Inuyasha away. "Bastard, spirit gun!" Yusuke said. He missed the shot. "You also have a lot of spiritual energy, impressive", Orochimaru said. "Hey you, what the fuck is going on?" Carlos asked. "I heard the Avatar is here, and I wanted to meet him", Orochimaru said. "What do you want with the Avatar?" Azula asked. "I want a worthy opponent, I figure the Avatar could assist me with that", Orochimaru said. Then some zombie dogs came into the area, 5 of them. "Shit, Cerberus", Leon said. The dogs were killed by Leon, Claire, Wolverine, Naruto & Sokka. "What's the deal with the dogs?" Sokka asked. "That was me", a man said. Albert Wesker. "Wesker, we meet again, for the final goddamn time", Chris said, aiming his gun. "Now, now Christopher, that's no way to treat old friends", Wesker said. "Yes it is nice to meet old friends", another man said. It was Revolver Ocelot. "Ocelot!" Snake said, aiming his gun. "No respect, and we're the evil ones", Wesker said. "Hey jabroni, what the hell is going on here?" Rock asked. "It's like this Mr. Johnson, I'm just here to meet friends, and spread the T-virus, since I'm teaming up with Ocelot, we'll be unstoppable, catch my drift?" Wesker said, face-to-face with The Rock. Rock then gave Wesker a Rock Bottom. "Well do you smell what the Rock is cooking?" Rock asked. "Die Rocky", Bastion said, readying to zap The Rock. Goku flew at Bastion and punched him. "Who the hell is that?" Ocelot said. Then The Rock ran and gave a Spine-buster to Ocelot. Then Monkey D. Luffy came. "Hey Rock, give him the elbow", he said. Then he stretched his arms so that The Rock can deliver The People's Elbow to Ocelot. "What a battle", Sean Paul said.

Soon everybody was fighting all over Tokyo. It was a helluva battle. The fight led all the way to Kagome's house. The enemies were thrown to the back yard. "Shit they're tough", Wesker said. Everyone was in the back yard. "Ready to surrender?" Goku asked. "The hell we are", Wesker said. Then 6 hooded people came out. "Who the hell are they?" Inuyasha asked. "Distractions", Ocelot said. Bastion zapped at everyone. Goku and Luffy were unable to dodge in time and were hit and injured. "Grandpa!" Pan said, rushing toward Goku. Then the well started glowing. "What's this?" Ocelot asked. The villains looked into the well. Then tentacles came out and pulled them into the well. "Holy shit", Leon said. "Were they dragged to the feudal era?" Shippo asked. "Maybe, let's go", Kagome said. "Hold the fuck up, what's going on?" Leon asked. "Long story, we need to go into the well", Kagome said. "Well we're coming", Leon said. "Are you sure you want to, how will I get all of you into the well?" Kagome asked. "Let's hold hands", Leon said. "Hey sis, can I come?" Sota asked. "No Sota, it's too dangerous, you stay here and look after Goku and Luffy", Kagome said. "Aw come on", Sota said. "No Sota, look I'm sorry about what you're going through now, but that's no reason for you to risk your life, now go inside, and get medical help for these two", Kagome said. "Fine", Sota said. "Let's go in", Kagome said. "What about Appa?" Aang asked. "He's too big to fit in the well Aang", Katara said. "Let's go", Inuyasha said. Everyone jumped in the well. When everyone got to the other side, they felt uneasy. "I know, the trip feels weird, but you'll get used to it", Kagome said. They climbed out the well. "Akamaru, I don't think we're in Tokyo anymore", Kiba said. "Where did those people go?" Sasuke asked. "Who pulled them into the well?" Sango asked. "Probably Naraku", Miroku said. "Who's Naraku?" Katara asked. "The meanest Son of a Bitch to walk the face of the earth", Inuyasha said. "If you say so", Naruto said. "Let's move, we don't have any time to waste", Leon said. Everyone began walking.

Meanwhile, the villains woke up and saw themselves in a huge place. "Where are we?" Wesker asked. "Looks scary", Ty Lee said. "You're in my castle", a man said. In the shadow was Naraku. Also there were his incarnations; Kagura, Kanna, Hakudoshi, The Infant, the resurrected Musou and his human servant Kohaku. "Just what the fuck is going on?" Azula asked. "Calm down, we're here to help, if we work together, we can destroy our enemies, what do you say?" Naraku asked. "Sure, under one condition", Orochimaru said. "What may that be?" Naraku asked. "We raise hell, and destroy many villages", Orochimaru said. "Excellent idea", Naraku said. Everyone laughed. "What's so funny?" Ty Lee asked. Everyone stared at her. "What, what did I say?" Ty Lee asked. "Jesus H. Christ", Wesker said. Back to the hero group. "What's wrong with your little brother?" Sakura asked. "He was dumped by his girlfriend Hitomi for another boy, a kid named Inari", Kagome said. Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke stood in a daze. "Oh, what a shame", Sakura said. "I can't believe that little squirt scored a girlfriend", Naruto said laughing. "You know this boy?" Kagome asked. "We met him once", Sakura said. "Damn, wonder where Kevin and the others are?" Leon asked. "I'm sure they're fine Leon, stop worrying", Claire said. "I'm not worried, I'm just gonna kill them for being late", Leon said.

Back in 2006, Kevin Ryman and his friends; David King, Cindy Lennox, George Hamilton, Yoko Suzuki, Mark Wilkins, Jim Chapman and Alyssa Ashcroft were walking through the Tokyo, and arrived at the convention. "What the fuck happened to this place?" Kevin asked. Sean Paul came to the scene. "Hey it's Sean Paul", Jim said. "Hey Sean, what the hell happened here?" Kevin asked. "Some bastard came and destroyed the place, I don't know why, he was fighting some people, that's all I know", Sean Paul said. Eri, Yuka and Ayumi came. "So you're the late 8", Yuka said. Kevin made a striking gesture with his elbow, which caused the girls to run. Kent Paul and Maccer came. "Did you see anything weird?" Kevin asked. "Yeah, some people were fighting and they went that way", Maccer said. "Let's go", Kevin said. They arrived at the Higurashi shrine. Sota was outside, all pissed off. "Hey kid, did you see anything strange?" Jim asked. "Yeah, come here", Sota said. Everyone went to the back. "They went down that well", Sota said. "Yo Leon, where the fuck are you?" Kevin shouted. "You need this to find him", Sota said, holding a sacred jewel. "Hand it over then", David said. "I have to come, I'm a priest in training, only I have the power to make this jewel work", Sota said. "Fine, let's go", David said. Everyone jumped down the well.

The heroes were walking through the forest when Inuyasha picked up a scent. "What's wrong?" Sango asked. "I smell blood", Inuyasha said. Kiba and his dog Akamaru also picked up a scent. "He's right, there's a massacre afoot", Kiba said. "Let's move, quickly", Sango said. The gang rushed to the village. When they got there, a lot of people were dead. "Jesus Christ, what the fuck happened here?" Gambit asked. "Someone's there", Hinata said, pointing to rubble. Leon, Chris & Raiden grabbed their guns and searched the rubble. The grabbed a huge piece of wood, held their guns, then flung it open and aimed their guns quickly, causing a little girl to get scared. "Hold your fire", Leon said. The girl was shaking. "Hey relax, we're not gonna hurt you", Leon said. The girl stopped shaking a little. "What's your name?" Leon asked. "Satsuki", the girl said. Shippo heard this and ran to the girl. "Satsuki!" Shippo said. "Shippo!" Satsuki said. He jumped on her and hugged her. "I haven't seen you in a long time", Shippo said. "I assume you know this girl?" Leon said. "Yeah, she's an old friend of mine", Shippo said. "Yeah, she's that girl who had the stone flower", Kagome said. "Shippo's first love", Inuyasha teased, causing Kiba to laugh. Shippo blushed, a lot. "Will you shut the fuck up, you're acting very childish", Gambit said. "Yeah, quit teasing him", Spider-man said. Then a kunai was thrown at them. "Who the fuck threw that?" Kiba asked. Then they see Hakudoshi and Orochimaru. "They're the ones that destroyed the village", Satsuki said. "Hey you bastards, come over here", Inuyasha said. Hakudoshi and Orochimaru delivered the finger and ran off. "Assholes", Inuyasha said as he went after them. The group chased Hakudoshi and Orochimaru through the entire forest. "Almost there", Inuyasha said running. Then he bumped into someone. "What the fuck?" Inuyasha asked. The man dusted himself and stood up. "Watch where you're fuckin' going", the man said. "Mugen what happened", a girl asked running to him with a friend. "Nothing, just a collision course", Mugen said. "Sorry, I'm sure it was an accident, by the way, I'm Fuu, the man you ran into is Mugen and this is my friend Jin", Fuu said. "Hi there", Jin said. "Well let us introduce ourselves", Kagome said. Skip the intro, it's too damn long. "What are you doing out here?" Fuu asked. "Looking for a kid and some other guy", Inuyasha said. "Two bad-ass motherfuckers", Shikamaru said. "Whatever, let's just get some sleep, we'll find them tomorrow", Kagome said. "What about them?" Ino asked. "Let them stay, we could use some new teammates" Kagome said. Shippo slept next to Satsuki. "Relax Satsuki, we'll catch these people and make them pay", Shippo said, stroking her hair. "Thanks", Satsuki said. Shippo kissed her on the cheek and said "goodnight". "Shippo's got a girlfriend", Kiba said. "Shut the fuck up!" Gambit, Shikamaru, Leon and Carlos said.

Next morning, Fuu was waking up and she sees Hakudoshi staring over her. She let out a scream. "What the fuck is going on?" Mugen asked. "Hakudoshi!" Inuyasha said, and jumped at him but missed. "Which way did he go, which way did he go?" Hakudoshi mocked. "Hey you little brat!" Mugen said jumping at him, but missed. "Na-na-na-na-na", Hakudoshi mocked. He went to Satsuki. "Hey there sexy lady", Hakudoshi said. "Back off", Shippo said, tying to punch Hakudoshi. He missed and was karate chopped on the back of his neck. Then Hakudoshi ran off. "Come back here you little bastard!" Neji said. They all followed Hakudoshi again. This time he was joined by Azula, Mai and Ty Lee. Azula sent fire at them while Mai sent arrows. Everyone dodged and fell down a hill, which was very painful for each person. They were out cold. Meanwhile Sota and the others were walking. "Where the fuck is those assholes?" Kevin asked. "Please be patient Kevin", George said. "This is rather fuckin' annoying", Paul said. Then a demon appeared. "Jesus Christ!" George screamed. The demon was killed by Paul & Maccer. "Expect the unexpected", David said. "How the fuck are we gonna do that?" Jim asked. Back to the group, they woke up and were furious. "I hate those girls", Katara said. "You're not the only one, there aren't many people that I hate on first sight, but this is an exception", Yusuke said. "Then how come you always pick fights?" Kagome asked. "Cause I feel like it", Yusuke said. Soon they started walking. A lot of time passed. "It's been like 5 hours, when will we find these people?" Sokka asked. "Relax, we'll find them eventually", Sasuke said. Inuyasha picked up a scent. "I smell more blood", Inuyasha said. "Another massacre?" Yusuke asked. "Come on", Kagome said. Once again, they were too late, everyone was dead. "What the fuck happened here?" Mugen asked. "Dammit, we were too late", Snake said. Hinata was looking around for survivors, and then heard crying. She went to the sound and saw a little girl crying, holding her dead cat. "Oh my God, are you all right?" Hinata asked. "She's dead, my cat is dead", the little girl said. Then the rest came. "Koume, is that you?" Shippo asked. "Shippo, I'm glad you're here", Koume said. "Another girl huh, so little Shippo befriended to girls", Leon said. Shippo hugged Koume. "I'm glad to see you, just not like this", Shippo said. "Who did this to your village?" Fuu asked. "A little boy, 3 girls, a black haired swordsman, an old man and a blank white skin ninja", Koume said. "Dammit, we really need to find these motherfuckers", James said. "Black-haired swordsman? Naraku had a minion like that, Musou", Miroku said. "I thought Naraku sucked him back into his body", Inuyasha said. "He was probably given a second chance", Miroku said. "Come on, let's leave and find these people", Leon said. When they were leaving, Mugen heard something and looked around. "What happened?" Jin asked. "I thought I heard something, must be nothing", Mugen said as he left.

That evening, Sota and the others were walking through the meadow. "There is no end to the shit we go through", David said. "Why can't we do things the normal way?" Cindy asked. "Life isn't exactly normal", David said. "Tell me about it", Paul said. As they were walking, Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin walked pas them. Sesshomaru observed them. "You are oddly dressed people", Sesshomaru said. "Hey, fuck you", Maccer said. "Shut up, he's a demon", Paul said. "How do you know?" David said. "He has big ears", Paul said. "Did you ever see my sister, a girl named Kagome; white shirt, green skirt, black hair?" Sota asked. "Yes, she's the priestess that travels with my half demon little brother", Sesshomaru said. "Then you must be Sesshomaru, Inuyasha cut your left arm off", Sota said. "Damn, talk about sibling rivalry", Alyssa said. "I don't know where they are, but they shouldn't be far", Sesshomaru said. "Thank you for your help, and I apologize for these two", George said. "What the fuck did I do?" Paul asked. "Let's go before you get us killed", Alyssa said. The group left. "Odd people", Sesshomaru said. "Lord Sesshomaru, what does 'fuck' mean?" Rin asked. "It means a lot of thinks; to fight someone, to have sexual intercourse, or as an insult as that guy used", Sesshomaru said. "Is that why Jaken always refers to me as 'so fucking annoying' My Lord?" Rin asked. "Uh-oh", Jaken said. Sesshomaru then knocked the shit out of Jaken.

At night, the group decided to make camp. "Goddammit, when are we going to find these bastards?" Leon said. "Soon Leon, they can't stay away from us forever", Chris said. "As soon as we find them, I'm going to rip them apart, limb by fucking limb", Inuyasha said. "Whatever, let's just get some sleep, all we did today was walk", Sango said. "We also found Shippo's second girlfriend, mister two timer, how do you like that, bitch", Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome said. "I'm not a two timer, and I'm not a bitch", Shippo said. "You're just jealous because no girl would ever wanna sleep with an asshole like you", Shikamaru said. "What did you say motherfucker!?" Inuyasha asked furiously. "Let's all just shut the hell up and go to sleep", Sasuke said. I just hope that little kid doesn't sneak up on me again", Fuu said. "Don't worry, I have my shotgun ready, if he comes, I'll blow his brains out", James said. "Goodnight Satsuki (kiss on cheek) goodnight Koume (kiss on cheek)", Shippo said. "I'm gonna puke", Kiba said. "Shut the fuck up!" Gambit, Shikamaru, Leon and Carlos said.

Later that night, while everyone was sleeping, a little girl came to the camp. She was looking around for food. Then she saw Shippo. "Shippo, I never thought I would see you again, after what you did to me at that river, and I see you have other girlfriends", the girl said. She went to him and put her hand on his cheek. She noticed he was sleeping with somewhat of a serious face, while holding the girls together. "Though it seems you care about these girls, and will protect them, but I also need protection", the girl said. She then put her head on his chest and hugged him. "I hope you're still as sweet as you were before the acorn thing, I hope you don't mind if I rest on you, and I hope we can forgive each other", the girl said as she went to sleep. Next morning, Ino, Shikamaru and Choji woke up. "Man, what a rough night", Ino said. "I hate using a log as a pillow", Choji said. "What the hell?" Shikamaru said. "What's wrong?" Ino asked. "Look over there", Shikamaru said, pointing at Shippo. They saw the girl lying on top of Shippo. "Who the hell is that?" Choji asked. Leon woke up. "What's going on here?" Leon asked. He saw the girl. "Hey you, what the fuck are you doing over there?" Leon asked, waking everyone up. Shippo woke up to see the girl on him. "Mizuki, what are you doing here?" Shippo asked. "A third girl, damn kid are you some type of playa?" Leon asked. "Shippo's got…" Inuyasha was saying until interrupted by Gaara who said, "If you say one more childish thing, I will kill you". "Hey, no one can stop me from saying what I want to say", Inuyasha said. "SIT", Kagome said. Inuyasha fell to the ground. "You stupid bitch", Inuyasha said. "SIT10x", Kagome said. "Mizuki, how did you get here, why aren't you at your village, and why aren't you still angry at me?" Shippo asked. "I walked here after my village got destroyed by the evil Naraku, and fan lady and some guy with dark glasses on, and I'm still a little angry at you, but I thought we can get over that", Mizuki said. "What did you do to her Shippo?" Naruto asked. "Long story", Shippo said. Then and arrow came from the sky with a letter on it. "What the hell?" Leon said. He picked up the letter. "What does it say?" Barry asked. "I don't know, It's in Japanese", Leon said. "Let me see", Shippo said. He read the letter. "I knew it was from Souten, this better not be a duel, I specifically told her, no more duels", Shippo said. "Jesus Christ, a fourth girl, how many more girls are there?" Leon asked. "There was that girl Sesshomaru was with, though I never really showed interest in her, since I didn't think Inuyasha would let me mate with her", Shippo said. "Don't let that stop you, what Inuyasha says shouldn't matter to you, he's not your father, he's too young", Spider-man said. "What?" Inuyasha said. "You're ten years older than Shippo instead of 14, Kagome's 8 years older, besides, you're probably too abusive", Spider-man said. "So Kagome can't be my new mom?" Shippo asked. "No, she can be your sister though", Spider-man said. "Forget this, Shippo what does the letter say?" Sasuke asked. "Go to Souten's house, she didn't say why though", Shippo said. "How do you know this girl, did you like her?" Raiden asked. "Her brothers killed my dad", Shippo said. "Awkward", Yusuke said. "Well let's go, let's not waste any time", Cyclops said. They all started to leave.

Meanwhile, Sota and the others are walking through the forest. "I hate these fucking trees", Alyssa said. "Good for you", Kevin said. "Hey fuck you" Alyssa said. "Shut up, no more fucking around, we have people to find", Paul said. "There she is!" Sota said. "There who is?" Kevin asked. "My sister, she's right there", Sota said. The group was walking toward Souten's house; they were in the front yard where Souten was sitting. "Hello everyone", Souten said. "Souten, what's this about, this better not be a duel because I specifically said no more duels", Shippo said, angrily, putting his sleeves up. "Relax Shippo, this isn't a duel, please calm down", Souten said. "Wow, that's one angry kid", Kevin said. Everyone turned around. "Kevin, when the fuck did you get here?" Chris asked. "This kid took us through the well", David said. Kagome sees Sota. "Hi sis", Sota said a little nervous. "SOTA!!!!!!" Kagome shouted. Sota screamed and ran. "Kagome, relax", Wolverine said, holding Kagome back. Sota bumped into Toph. "Watch it", Toph said. "Please help me, do something for God's sake", Sota said, almost crying. Kagome ran at Sota. Toph then used Earth bending to make a stone tent to shield them both. "Hey, open this tent you little bitch", Kagome said. "Fuck you", Toph said in the tent. Kagome started furiously kicking the tent. "Souten, why did you bring us here? And I want a non-crappy explanation", Shippo said. "Naraku is coming for me", Souten said. "Why would he…?" Sango was asking before being cut off by Shippo. "I ask the questions here", Shippo said, resulting in Sango be upset. "Why is Naraku after you?" Shippo asked. "I heard he's been raiding villages to find slaves for his new kingdom, and getting little girls to be used as whores for this kid Hakudoshi", Souten said. "That must explain…" Leon was saying until interrupted by Shippo. "Hey, I never said you can talk", Shippo said, pissing off Leon. "That must be why Mizuki, Satsuki and Koume were forced out of their village, and they must have hid to get away from Naraku", Shippo said. "Yes, I guess so", Souten said. "Maybe Naraku will come here", Shippo said. "Good, now we can kill him", Inuyasha said. "Let's wait here for them to show", Wolverine said.

That evening, everyone is still waiting. "Are you sure that these people are gonna come?" Inuyasha asked. "Probably, I think they may get me", Souten said. "You think?" Inuyasha said. "I'm sure they will, they got everyone else", Souten said. Kagome is sitting all pissed off. "Can't get them out?" Miroku asked. "No, wonder what they're doing in there?" Kagome asked. Then Miasma arrived. "Naraku's coming", Inuyasha said. "Let's get ready to fight", Wolverine said. Naraku arrived with his minions. "Inuyasha", Naraku said. "Naraku", Inuyasha said. "So you're Naraku", Leon said. "Yes, I am", Naraku said. "Have you come to take the girl?" Shino asked. "Yes, and to kill all of you", Naraku said. "Well we're not going down without a fight", Rock Lee said. Then the hooded people came. "Who are these people?" Sango asked. "Reveal yourselves", Wesker said. Everyone took off their hoods. Their faces were revealed. "Billy?" Rebecca asked. "Ada", Leon asked. "Steve, Sherry?" Claire asked. "Tony Montana? What the hell?" Snake said. "Long time no see", Billy said. "Billy, I haven't seen you in years", David said. "David, good to see you, haven't seen you since I was drafted to the marines", Billy said. "Sherry, what are you doing, why are you working with Wesker?" Leon asked. "It was the only way we could save ourselves, we were all on the brink of death, Wesker was able to save us from our danger, he cured me of the G-virus, he took Billy in after he had no where to go, he resurrected Steve, he helped Ada in her time of need", Sherry said. "How were you infected with the G-virus?" Yoko asked. "When Claire gave me the antidote for the embryo that my father put in me, it didn't kill the embryo, it expanded it, causing it to make the virus in my body worse, I was a walking sample of the G-virus", Sherry said. "Another thing, why is Tony Montana here?" Leon asked. "Wasn't he killed during his mansion raid?" Mark asked. "I didn't die, I was just badly wounded", Tony said. "Who's the other guy?" Chris asked. There was a sixth person. "Yeah, who the hell are you?" Wesker asked. The person threw the hood off his body. "Name's Jack Slate, this is your rights, your Dead Too Rights", Jack said. "An imposter", Orochimaru said. "What have you been doing while working with us?" Hakudoshi asked. "Plotting a way to kill you, and I even bought a friend to help, (calls out) you can come out now", Jack said. A man came out wearing a Guy Fawkes mask. "This is my friend, who was also thought to be dead, V", Jack said. "Hello there, pleasure to meet you", V said. "What does the V mean?" Ty Lee asked. "Well, V is the Roman numeral for the number 5, which was the number a room I was in for part of my life, V can also stand for a lot of things; vanilla, a flavor I like; violin, an instrument I like; vast, as in all the valuables I have; but it also means one thing personally for me, Vendetta", V said. "What vendetta? We never met you?" Kagura said. "Well since vendetta is a synonym of vengeance, vengeance is a form of revenge, and getting revenge for others is avenging, then I am avenging those you hurt, I'm their vendetta", V said. "You talk too much", Hakudoshi said. "And you're a spoiled brat, but no one's complaining", V said. "Hey!" Hakudoshi yelled. The group and Ty Lee laughed. "Hey fuck you!" Hakudoshi said. "Enough talk, let's fight", V said.

V tossed one of his daggers to Orochimaru but dodged. Naruto then kicked Orochimaru, but was then smacked by Naraku who was punched by Spider-man. Azula sent fire towards Inuyasha but he was too fast, and he eventually tried to claw her, but was punched by Bastion. All the ninjas tossed knives at Naraku, but he wasn't killed. Leon tried shooting Hakudoshi, no effect. "What the hell in going on?" Leon asked. "Naraku and Hakudoshi are a bit indestructible; their hearts are not in their bodies", Kagome said. "You could have told us that before", Sokka said. "Let me try", Cyclops said. He used his laser beam to hit Naraku. "Damn, at least he got hurt", Cyclops said. True enough, Naraku was injured during the attack. "He's strong", Naraku said. Wolverine was fighting Orochimaru, with Wolverine using his claws while Orochimaru blocked with his blades. Mai shot arrows at Wolverine, though he immediately healed. Aang then used air bending to blow her away. Ty Lee went after Spider-man. "Watch out, don't let her hit your pressure points?" Katara said. Spider-man easily dodged her attacked, then pushed her to the floor and webbed her. Kagura sent her dance of the blades to Spider-man, but he easily dodged them. Billy, Sherry, Steve, Ada and Tony were all shooting at the S.T.A.R.S. as they took cover. Mugen and Jin ran after Musou got into a sword fight with him. "Yusuke, Sasuke, Aang, over here", Inuyasha said. They ran over. "I think we can kill them if we combine out attacks, I understand you all have strong attacks, so on the count of three we all use them", Inuyasha said. They all agreed. "Ready, one…two…three!" Inuyasha said as he released his Windscar, Sasuke released his fireball jutsu, Yusuke used his Spirit Gun and Aang used a strong air bending attack. The fighting group saw this and moved out of the way. "Watch out!" Wesker said. There was a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared, the villains were gone. "Where did they go?" Shikamaru asked. "I don't know", Inuyasha said. "Shit, they must have left", James said. "Is the battle over?" Sota asked. "You!" Kagome said running after him, only to be stopped by Toph's earth tent. "Goddammit!" Kagome shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone is sitting by a fire. "Souten, do you know who exactly was kidnapped?" Miroku asked. "Only these two girls, they looked like ninjas due to their weapons, and the way they attempted to defend themselves, I saw them traveling trough the forest, then that white haired kid and Naraku came and snatched them off", Souten said. "Ninjas? I wonder if they were those two kids were Serina and Suzuna?" Sango asked. "You people seem to know everyone", Leon said. "We're famous around here", Inuyasha said. "Well we need a way to find Naraku", Raiden said. "Are there any leads on the son of a bitch?" Kevin asked. "No, not yet", Cyclops said. "Souten, where's your snake/dragon friend?" Shippo asked. "Koryu? He ran away after seeing what he saw, that coward", Souten said. Kagome came. "Who has super human strength?" she asked. "Peter does", Cyclops said. "Peter, can you do me a favor?" Kagome asked. "What is it", Spider-man asked. "Destroy that tent and bring me those two rotten kids", Kagome said. "Say what the fuck are you two doing in there anyway?" Inuyasha asked. "Nothing", Sota said. "Look, lets just get some fucking sleep", David said. Souten went to Shippo. "Do you mind if I slept next to you?" she asked. "Sure, you, me and the other girls?" Shippo said. Satsuki, Koume and Mizuki stepped in. "Shippo, come here", Kagome said. "I need to go, you girls stay and chat", Shippo said as he went to Kagome. The girls stared at each other. "You girls have no chance at his heart", Souten said. "Please, I'm his first love", Satsuki said. "Well I kissed his hand", Koume said. "We exchanged flower necklaces", Mizuki said. "You said you hated him", Koume said. "That was a long time ago", Mizuki said. "Doesn't matter, he likes me best, he gave me his crayons to prove it", Souten. "Your brothers killed his father", Mizuki said. "My brothers, not me, besides they're dead, let bygones be bygones", Souten said. "Well he'll fall for me, get used to it", Satsuki said. The girls started growling at each other, but stopped when Shippo came back. "I couldn't get Sota to come out, well lets sleep, goodnight girls", Shippo said after kissing their cheeks. "Goodnight Shippo", the girls said. Everyone lay down. "This sucks, the kid has 4 fucking girlfriends", Kiba said. "Goddammit, if we told you once, we told you a million times to shut the fuck up", Leon said. "Don't be jealous because this kid's a playa", Kevin said. "That kid ain't the only playa", Kiba said. Kagome got pissed and ran after Kiba. "Help me Shino, help me Hinata, help me Akamaru!" Kiba said while running.

Next morning everyone was waking up. Inuyasha saw that Kagome was staring at Toph's tent. "Damn Kagome, how long have you been awake?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome didn't answer. Inuyasha went to the tent. "Hey Yusuke, come over here", Inuyasha said. Yusuke went. "What is it?" Yusuke asked. Help me open this tent", Inuyasha said. "Ok, fine", Yusuke said. With all their strength, they opened the tent with brute force. They then saw Toph lying on top of Sota. Inuyasha, Kagome and Yusuke stare as if they've seen a ghost. Naruto saw them. "Hey what's wrong?" he asked. He saw what they saw. "Holy shit, there's something you don't see everyday", Naruto said. "What's going on?" Katara asked. She saw the sight. "Oh my God!" Katara said. Sota woke up and saw everyone staring at him. "You know it's rude to stare", Sota said. Kagome grabbed a sword. "Jesus Christ!" Shikamaru said. He grabbed the sword away, but was punched by Kagome. Then she started punching out people who tried to stop her; Kiba, James, Katara, Inuyasha, Yusuke, David and Naruto. "This bitch punches hard", David said. Raiden shot Kagome with an M-9 and knocked her out. "Let's move on", Raiden said. "What do we do with the girl?" Kevin asked. "Someone carry her", Raiden said. Everyone stared at Inuyasha. "Fine, I'll do it", Inuyasha said. The group was walking and then came near a village. "Are the people in this village alive?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah, they are", Miroku said. "We've never been here though", Sango said. "Neither have we", Mugen said. "Yeah, otherwise we would be killed by anyone Mugen pissed off", Fuu said.

The Group entered the village. "How are we gonna get this guy to let us say?" Jack asked. "I have my tactics", Miroku said. "What, con them like you always do?" Inuyasha asked. "Miroku's a con artist?" Kankuro asked. "That fucking fraud", Ino said. "Aw come on, I'm right half the time", Miroku said. "_Half_? So you admit you have conned people mothafucka", Jim said. "Everyone shut up, I have the perfect solution", Kevin said. "This should be good", Chris said. "We will entertain these people with songs and dancing, in exchange, a good night sleep. "What the fuck are you talking about", Gambit asked. "Entertainment for sleep, or plan two; helping us because we're injured", Kevin said. "We're not injured", Spider-man said. Kevin pulled out a knife. "Not yet", he said. "Let's go with entertainment", Temari said nervously. The group entered the village. "Let me talk to the head guy", Leon said. He went to the head guy. "Listen sir, we are a traveling group of performers, we need a place to stay for the night, it beats sleeping on the cold hard ground with the children", Leon said. "Children?" the head guy asked. "Yes, we need a nice warm home, in exchange we'll entertain your village", Leon said. "That would be most appreciated", the head guy said. "Just to let you know, our words may contain explicit content, so if anyone does not want their children to hear this, or they don't want to themselves, you best stay away", Kevin said. Soon the group was in one of the huts enjoying a great feast. "This is some good shit", Kevin said. "Hell yeah", Jim said. Naruto was looking at Shippo. "Hey kid, I've always wanted to know why you wear a bow on your hair, don't you ever feel girly?" Naruto asked. "My mom gave me this, she said it makes me look cute", Shippo said. "Well don't you feel special", Toph said. "I do feel special", Shippo said. "Oh so we have a little wise guy here", Toph said. "I'm not much of a wise person", Shippo said. "Shut up!" Toph said. "Hey what's your fucking problem?" Kevin asked. "Shut the fuck up jackass", Toph said. "Don't make me splatter your brains all over your little boyfriend, bitch", Kevin said. Kagome glared at Kevin. "Hey fuck you too, I'll spray your boyfriend with your motherfucking brains too", Kevin said. "She's not my boyfriend, I don't even think she's pretty", Inuyasha said. "Oh shit", Sota whispered. "SITX7", Kagome said. "Can we stop the damn arguing", Shino said. "Yes, it's rather annoying", Gaara said. "Can't we get along?" Naruto asked. "What a loser", Sasuke whispered. Naruto heard him. "What did you say?" Naruto asked. "Will everyone shut the fuck up!" David said. "Hey it's Toph's fault for being a bitch", Kevin said. "What!" Toph yelled. "Kevin's right, you are a little mean", Shippo said. "See, at least someone thinks I'm right", Kevin said. "Listen kid, you better shut your mouth and quit being a wise guy and acting so fucking cute, it annoys the hell out of me", Toph said. Shippo put his hand on his head. "Will you stop complaining, it's giving me a headache", Shippo said. "Wow, that kid has a huge forehead", Mugen said. "What the fuck are you talking about", Paul asked. "Yeah, it is a bit big, just like Sakura's", Kiba said. Sakura got angry. "Hey they can't help it if a certain part of their body is big, just like I can't help it either", Kevin said. "What part of your…never mind", David said. "Look, I know we can't stand each other, but let's try to be sophisticated", Spider-man said. "Now soft voice is trying to be a man", Shikamaru said. "Hey fuck you punk!" Spider-man said very angrily. Everyone was quiet. "Whatever, this isn't my fault", Toph said. "Yes it is, your very mean", Shippo said. Now Toph was pissed. She ran at Shippo, but was stopped by Ino, Shikamaru and Choji. "You really need to calm down, you're such a pain in the ass", Shikamaru said. Toph left in a huff. "I need to check on her", Sota said. He left too. "Don't worry Shippo, I'm here for you", Koume said. "No, I am", Satsuki said. The other two girls came and started arguing. "Oh my God", George said. "Will you all just shut up?" Kiba said. The girls quieted down but were frustrated. "Anyway, we better get going, we promised these people a show", Kevin said. Kevin, Jim, Rebecca, David, Cindy, Alyssa, Leon Spider-man, Kagome, James and George left for the stage.

So the entertainers sung that night, using songs they made up based on their adventures. They were actually pretty good singers. Toph was sitting down a bit pissed, so Sota sat next to her. "Hey, don't be so upset, it's no big deal", Sota said. "They're all a bunch of assholes", Toph said. "I know, but Shippo has a point, you were a bit mean, do you have a personal grudge against cute kids? You're a cute kid, don't you know that?" Sota asked. "I can't really tell, I'm blind", Toph said. "What! I didn't know that, you move like you can see", Sota said. "I see through vibration", Toph said. "Oh, so I guess you're upset because you took what Shippo said a little personally, that he _looks_ cute", Sota said. "Yeah, whatever", Toph said. Sota tried calming Toph down with a kiss on the cheek, it worked since she blushed. "Well isn't that nice?" Hakudoshi said. "It's you", Toph said. "You seem to remember me", Hakudoshi said. "I never forget a voice", Toph said. Shippo arrived. "Toph, Naraku is, (sees Hakudoshi) oh, I guess you know", Shippo said. Toph attacked Hakudoshi with a rock, but Hakudoshi used his blade to slice the rock in half. Shippo tossed a fox fire at Hakudoshi, but he missed. "Sota, get behind me, I won't let any harm come to you", Toph said. "What about me?" Shippo asked. "You can take care of yourself", Toph said. Then Spider-man came crashing through a house. "Peter, are you all right!?" Shippo asked. "Just fine", Spider-man said, and then flew off. Shippo can also see V fighting off Kagura. "He's really good", Shippo said. Mai and Orochimaru appeared. "Prepare to die", Mai said. She and Orochimaru tossed arrows and kunai at Toph, Sota and Shippo. Toph used earth bending to block it, protesting herself and Sota. Shippo had to run for cover. He hid in an ally way. There he was face-to-knee with Ty Lee. She then hit Shippo's pressure points causing him to be unable to move. "I'm sure Hakudoshi wants you as well", Ty Lee said, as she picked up Shippo. Meanwhile, Inuyasha is trying to fight Naraku by slicing him. Naruto used his shadow clone jutsu to attack Naraku with 4 of him. Wesker tried shooting Mugen, but Mugen was able to use his sword to deflect the bullets. Cyclops used his laser to hit Wesker, but quickly dodged. Billy had gotten into a fist fight with David. "You should really come to our side, you have some darkness in you", Billy said, dodging punches. "Sorry, I'm loyal to my friends, though they aren't exactly good friends", David said, dodging a punch. "You wanna fuck with me? I squish you fucking cockroaches" Tony said. Shino stepped in. "That's not a very nice thing to say about roaches, they're bugs too, very useful", Shino said. Then some bugs came toward him. "What the fuck?" Tony said. "These are some little friends of mine", Shino said. "Well say hello to _my_ little friend", Tony said. He pulled out a gun and started shooting. Jin came and deflected the bullets with his sword. "I'll help", Ada said, using an Uzi. She shot at them again, but Raiden came with his sword and deflected. "Goddammit", Ada said. "This sucks, we can't kill them", Billy said. "Billy, please end this", Rebecca said. "No, I have to stay loyal to them, they helped me", Billy said. "They're probably just using you", Rebecca said. Tony heard this, and was a little puzzled. "Please, end this", Rebecca pleaded. Billy was in a tough decision. Soon, Naraku decided to retreat, and everyone left. Billy looked back on Rebecca for a second, then kept going. "You better run you fucking cowards!" Inuyasha yelled. Everyone went to check on Toph. "Toph, are you ok?" Aang asked. "I'm fine", Toph said. "Sota, are you all right to?" Kagome asked. "Yeah, I'm ok", Sota said. "Good, where's Shippo?" Kagome asked. "Shippo, where are you?" Kevin asked. "Toph, where's Shippo, I know he was here, I saw him with you", Spider-man said. "I don't know, I was attacked by two people, and I quickly used earth bending to save me and Sota, I don't know where Shippo went, I can't see", Toph said. "You're blind? Then what the fuck are you doing here?" Kevin asked. "I can still fight", Toph said. "Oh no, do you think that they took Shippo as a slave?" Souten asked. "My poor little Shippo", Mizuki said. "Your little Shippo?" Koume said, irritated. The girls started arguing again. "Hey relax, I'm sure he's not that good looking", Toph said. Kagome went to Toph and punched her right in the face. "Hey go easy on her, she's just a little girl", Mark said. "Indeed, I know you're rather pissed off, but hitting little girls, especially blind ones, is still wrong", V said. Kagome left in a huff, while Sota was kissing the area Toph got punched. "How do we know she didn't let tem take Shippo away", Kevin said. "I have to agree with you", Spider-man said. Mugen was watching, and then heard something again. "What the hell is going on?" Mugen asked. He didn't find anything. "Mugen, are you all right?" Fuu asked. "I thought I heard something again, oh well, fuck it", Mugen said. Everyone left.

Shippo was taken to Naraku's castle. Shippo noticed that Naraku had a lot of slaves; some are people he knows, like Nazuna, Koharu, and the orphans from near Mount Hakurei. They entered the castle. "This will be your new room", Bastion said. "I hope you don't mind the roommates", Ty Lee said. "Like we give a shit", Hakudoshi said. "Wow, you really are mean", Ty Lee said. "That's the point", Hakudoshi said. "Don't start arguing", Bastion said. "Whatever, just get inside fox", Hakudoshi. He kicked him inside. "That was also mean", Ty Lee said. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Hakudoshi yelled. "Not much of a good team", Shippo said. "Who are you?" a girl asked. Shippo turned around. There were four girls. "Who asked me that?" Shippo asked. "I did, I'm Suzuna", the older girl said. "Hi, I'm Shippo", Shippo said. "Come on girls, introduce yourselves, he's not gonna bite", Suzuna said. "Yeah, I'm not a mean demon", Shippo said. "I'm Serina, the little sister of Suzuna", the younger girl said. "I'm Sayo", the yellow kimono girl said. "I'm Rin, You remember me", Rin said. "Yeah, you travel with Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru" Shippo said. "Inuyasha, what's he like?" Rin asked. "He's mean, very mean, but I've met someone meaner, a young girl named Toph", Shippo said. "A little girl?" Serina asked. "Yeah, I pity her though, she is blind, but is an excellent fighter, but for some reason she's been mean to me, I really don't know why", Shippo said. "Maybe she likes you", Suzuna said. "No, she already has a boyfriend, besides I already have 4 girls after me", Shippo said. "Yeah I see, you're really cute", Serina asked. "Oh no, don't tell me you're starting to like me", Shippo said. "No it's just a compliment", Serina said. "Ohs, so what do you girls do?" Shippo asked. "We um…we (sighs) do you know the birds and the bees?" Suzuna asked. "No, I don't", Shippo said. "We; let me tell you, do you know why moms and dads sleep on the same bed?" Suzuna asked. "To keep each other company?" Shippo asked. "That and to have sex", Suzuna said. "What's sex?" Shippo asked. "You see, when a man is sexually excited, his penis grows into an erection, and he puts that erection into a girl's vagina, and that's having sex, doing that makes babies", Suzuna says. "Oh, so that's how babies are created", Shippo said. "You see, sometimes Hakudoshi comes here to try that", Suzuna said. "Make babies?" Shippo asked. "No, he's too young to impregnate us; you have to be at least 13 to do that", Suzuna said. "Then why is he doing that?" Shippo asked. "For enjoyment, he would often do that to Rin and Sayo, while Kanna once did it to my sister, which is what she means by not being into boys", Suzuna said. "I thought only boys and girls kiss, not boys kiss boys; or girls kiss girls", Shippo said. "Sometimes that's the case, see some girls like other girls, that's being a lesbian, Serina is a lesbian, be cause she enjoyed being with Kanna", Suzuna said. "Why did Kanna do it with a girl though?" Shippo asked. "Not that many boys to do it with, besides she's into girls too, so she didn't try the orphan boys, since they only do work", Suzuna said. "So what about boys liking each other?" Shippo asked. "That's being gay, sometimes that term can also be used for girls, just not often", Suzuna said. "Well Hakudoshi isn't gay, right?" Shippo asked. "He'll have sex with whoever is deemed cute", Suzuna said. "I don't like the sond of that", Shippo said. "Yeah, it's bad?" Serina asked. "So how do gays and lesbians have sex?" Shippo asked. "Lesbians rubbed their vaginas together, and finger each other, that's the process if putting their finger in the other's vagina; gays would use anal, when they put the penis in the other guy's ass, these techniques can be done by straight people, those who like the opposite sex, where a guy could finger a girl, and give her anal", Suzuna said. "Kohaku gave me anal last night, then Hakudoshi put his penis in my vagina", Rin said. "That happened to me too, it really hurt", Sayo said. "Sex hurts at first if you're a virgin or someone who never had sex before", Suzuna said. "So is Hakudoshi gonna do that to me?" Shippo asked. "Possibly", Suzuna said. "Rin, where's Sesshomaru?" Serina asked. "I think he's dead, they all attacked him yesterday, then went after some girl who's a thunder demon", Rin said. "That's not good, I hope he's alive", Shippo said. "Me too, I can stand the thought of never seeing Sesshomaru again", Rin said. She started crying a little. Shippo went up and hugged her.

Meanwhile the gang continues to walk, still angry at Toph. "Hey what's that girl's problem?" Kevin asked. "She just takes a little getting used to", Katara said. "I think she's pretty damn mean", Kevin said. "Yeah, did you see how mean she was to Shippo?" Inuyasha asked. "You're one to talk", Kagome said. "Hey what's that?" Mark asked. Everyone ran to what Mark saw. It was a body. "Is he alive?" V asked. George checked his pulse. "Yes, he is", George said. Inuyasha got a look at the guy. "It's Sesshomaru, my brother", Inuyasha said. "Yo, didn't we meet this guy a few days back?" Jim asked. "Yeah, hey buddy, wake up", Paul said. He started shaking Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru got up. "Never thought I'd see you again", Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha stepped in. "Well, if it isn't my little brother", Sesshomaru said. "Cut the crap Sesshomaru, what happened here?" Inuyasha asked. "I was attacked yesterday", Sesshomaru said. Flashback: "Hello Sesshomaru", Hakudoshi said. "What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked. "We're here to kill you, since you've been the thorn on the side of Naraku", Orochimaru said. "And we also want the little girl", Hakudoshi said. "Over my dead body", Sesshomaru said. "Very well", Hakudoshi said. Hakudoshi sliced Sesshomaru's chest, while Orochimaru threw some shurikin at Sesshomaru. Then Mai shot arrow at him, which caused him to be on his knees, near a cliff. "This ends now", Ocelot said as he shot Sesshomaru with his revolver, causing him to fall of the cliff. "You bastards how dare you", Jaken said, and then was kicked away by Orochimaru. "Come now", Hakudoshi said. "No, I don't want to", Rin said. Then she was punched in the face and out cold. "Don't mess up her face, otherwise she won't be easy to work with", Orochimaru said. They left laughing. End Flashback: "How did you live through that?" George asked. "My Tenseiga is a healing sword, it kept me alive", Sesshomaru said. "So that little girl was taken by those people?" Yoko asked. "Yes, and I intend to find her", Sesshomaru said. "Why don't you travel with us, we're also trying to find them, and a friend", Cyclops said. "I don't need your assistance, especially those of humans", Sesshomaru said. "You got something against humans?" David asked. "Yeah, last time I checked, that little girl was a human", Jim said. "And some of us humans have skills regular humans don't have", Kevin said. "And some of us ain't ordinary", Wolverine said. "Do I look like I care?" Sesshomaru asked, walking away. "Don't you fucking turn away from us you son of a bitch", Jack said. Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks. "Yeah that's right, I ain't afraid of you motherfucker", Jack said. Sesshomaru went to Jack, face-to-face. "You really need to swallow your fucking pride, don't think that just because you're a demon lord that you don't need anyone's help, you're not invincible, look what they did to you, if it wasn't for that sword, you would be fucking dead", Jack said. "That guy has balls", Kevin said. "There are a lot of people where Naraku is, and I'm sure you can't kill them all, so don't bullshit us", Jack said. Sesshomaru stared for a while, and then calmly asked, "What do you have in mind?" "So you're gonna cooperate?" Temari asked. "Hell must be freezing over", Miroku said. "Whatever, ok listen up, here's the plan", Jack said.

Back at Naraku's castle, Hakudoshi was checking on the slaves. "Pick it up people, especially you Nazuna", Hakudoshi said. "Give me a break, I'm only human", Nazuna said. "No shit", Hakudoshi said. He went to the room where Suzuna, Serina, Rin, Sayo and Shippo were. "Hello there", Hakudoshi said. "He's here", Sayo whispered. Hakudoshi went to Shippo. "Hello little guy", Hakudoshi said. He picked up Shippo and attempted to carry him off. "Wait, don't do it", rin said. "Shut the fuck up", Hakudoshi said. He carried off Shippo. A half hour later, he returned and dumped Shippo back in the same room. "Are you all right?" Rin asked. Shippo was trembling and all shook up. Rin hugged Shippo very tightly. "I hope we leave soon", Sayo said.

Meanwhile, the group has discussed their plan. "Ok, all we need is bait", Jack said. "Who's it gonna be?" Sakura asked. "How about Toph?" Kevin asked. Then Toph formed an earth tent around her. "Fine, don't help, it was your fucking fault Shippo was caught!" Kevin yelled. "Maybe Sota then?" Gambit said. Toph came out, ran to Sota and formed a tent around the both of them. "What the fucking hell?" Gambit asked. "We need some fucking bait, is that to hard to ask, doesn't anyone have the goddamn nerve to act as bait?" David asked. "I'll do it", Tenten said. "Finally, she has more balls than most of you pricks", David said. "What do I have to do?" Tenten asked. "Listen, just wander off, eventually they may come for you, try to convince them you would prefer to work for them, I'm gonna give you nanochips for nanocommunication, where only you will hear either me or Snake", Raiden said. "Ok, I'll do what I can", Tenten said. "Good job, now hold still while I put this in your ear", Raiden said as he put the little radio in Tenten's ear. "Ok, now Pete, I want you to follow her, but remain undetected, if they see you, the plan is fucked, and the both of you may die", Raiden said. "Ok Raiden", Spider-man said. "Ok, move out", Raiden said.

Tenten was wandering around. "This sucks, I don't think this plan will work", she said. Spider-man was watching. "Where are you bastards at?" he asked. Tenten sat down near a tree. "Boring", she said. Then Hakudoshi, Wesker and Orochimaru showed up. "Hello, what are you doing here all alone?" Hakudoshi asked. "If you must know, I have been separated from the group", Tenten said. "Well, why don't you stay with us, we'll make sure you don't get lost", Hakudoshi said. "Give me one reason why I should go with you", Tenten said. "We won't kill you", Hakudoshi said. "Fine", Tenten said. "Let's go", Hakudoshi said. They left, with Spider-man closely behind them. They eventually arrived at the castle. "We're back", Hakudoshi said. "Whoopee", Kagura said sarcastically. Orochimaru tossed a kunai at her. "I suggest you cut the cracks", Orochimaru said. Naraku stepped in. "Who's the girl?" he asked. "One of them, she was separated, so we just took her", Wesker said. "What should we do with her?" Orochimaru said. "Have her work", Naraku said. "Yeah, clean up my room, and when you're done, just stay there", Hakudoshi said. Tenten nodded and left. "You just have to have almost every girl", Naraku said. "I don't have Chiyo, The Infant got her last night", Hakudoshi said. "Whatever", Naraku said. Tenten was searching around. "How am I supposed to find this guy's room? I don't know what it looks like", Tenten said. She opened a door and saw Shippo and the girls. "Shippo, here you are, I'm glad you're still alive", Tenten said. "I'm glad to see you…um, Tenten", Shippo said. "Listen, I can't help you now, but when Peter gets back with help, we'll leave", Tenten said. "That's good", Shippo said. "Excuse me, did you find someone named Sesshomaru?" Rin asked. "Yeah, he's coming too, he's still alive", Tenten said. "Hooray", Rin said. "Hey!" Hakudoshi said. "Oh, hello there", Tenten said. "What are you doing?" Hakudoshi asked. "Looking for your room", Tenten said. "Follow me", Hakudoshi said. They entered his room. "Clean up a bit, I'll be back later", Hakudoshi said. Note: Spider-man left as soon as he saw the castle.

That night, Spider-man went to the rendezvous point to meet the team. "Peter, did you find the castle?" Cyclops asked. "Yeah Scott, they took the bait hook, line and sinker", Spider-man said. "Good, let's go kill them", Inuyasha said. Everyone left. Meanwhile, Tenten finished Hakudoshi's room and sat down to relax. "Well this place is done", she said. Then Hakudoshi walked in. "All done I see", Hakudoshi said. "Yeah, now what?" Tenten asked. "Get undressed", Hakudoshi said. "What?" Tenten asked. "Get undressed, take off all your clothes", Hakudoshi said. "You must be joking", Tenten said. Hakudoshi grabbed his weapon. "Take off your goddamn clothes", he said angrily. Tenten did what she was told. "Excellent, now lie down", Hakudoshi said. Tenten did so without hesitation. Hakudoshi took off his clothes. "Now, just relax", he said. Hakudoshi got on top of Tenten. He began thrusting, and Tenten began moaning. Hakudoshi continued thrusting, and then licked Tenten's breast. "I bet your enjoying yourself", Hakudoshi said. Tenten didn't say anything. Hakudoshi flipped Tenten over. He then gave her anal. Tenten began screaming. "At least I'm getting a reaction from you, unlike that goddamn kitsune, he was hard to do", Hakudoshi said. "He's a strong little guy", Tenten said. "Whatever", Hakudoshi said. He flipped her again. He then gave her head. He moved his tongue super fast. After a few moments, he caused her to cum. "Your pussy is soft, and delicious, and you were easy to make cum", Hakudoshi said. Tenten started breathing heavily. Someone called from the other side of Hakudoshi's door. "Hey kid, you need come over here for a sec", Musou said. Hakudoshi left after kissing Tenten on the lips telling her he'll be back. After they left, Shippo snuck into the room. "Oh, hi Shippo", Tenten said. "Tenten, what did that asshole do to you?" Shippo asked. "Don't remind me of assholes", Tenten said. "He raped you, didn't he?" Shippo said. "Yeah, I even felt helpless, I understand that you were able to hold your own against him", Tenten said. "Yeah, I'm Tough, I wouldn't let that bastard get to me", Shippo said. Tenten smiled. "Anyway, why don't you put your clothes on, I think Peter's gonna come, and it's kinda embarrassing to see you naked, though you do have a beautiful body", Shippo said. Tenten blushed. "Thank you", she said. Rin came in. "They're here!" She said. Tenten quickly put her clothes on and ran out with the others. She saw the whole group face-to-face with the enemy. "Inuyasha, I see you've found us", Naraku said. "Yeah, we'll kill you and free these people", Inuyasha said. "Yeah these people do things, some that work, some to sleep with, and a special band that sings", Hakudoshi said. "Special band, what special band?" James asked. Naraku opened the door to reveal Tyson Ritter, Nick Wheeler, Mike Kennerty & Chris Gaylor: The All-American Rejects. "Holy shit, it's The All-American Rejects!" Yusuke said. "What are they doing here, and what have you been doing to them?" Pan asked. "They're just entertaining", Hakudoshi said. "When did you get them?" Kevin asked. "We went a few days ago, probably the same day Jack got V to help you", Billy said. "They must have got them while I was rendezvousing with V", Jack said. "We must save them", Kagome said. "Let's fight", Inuyasha said.

The battle began as Inuyasha moved in to attack Naraku, but missed. Jack then shot at Naraku but was unsuccessful at hitting him. Mai used her arrows to attack Katara, but used water bending to turn water to ice and block the attack. Orochimaru used shuriken on Naruto and Sasuke, but they dodged and sent their own shuriken but missed. Hakudoshi started attacking Raiden, but Raiden had his own sword and struck back. Kohaku tried to assist, but received a kick to the face by Kevin. Billy was then face-to-face with Rebecca. "Billy, you don't have to do this", Rebecca said. "I know", Billy said. "Why are you doing bad things?" Rebecca asked. "Who said I was bad?" Billy asked. Rebecca looked confused as Billy winked. Tenten and Shippo assisted Raiden against Hakudoshi. "How disappointing", Hakudoshi said as he dodged the attacks. Tenten then threw some kunai at him and hit. "Nice job", Hakudoshi said, pulling off the kunai. Pan then came and punched him to the wall of the castle. Meanwhile Kagome and James are freeing The All-American Rejects. "Come on, we need to leave, follow me", Kagome said. "We're right behind you miss", Tyson said. Azula was sending fire attacks to Aang, but was unsuccessful at hitting him, and then Spider-man came and punched her. Bastion then delivered his own punch to Spider-man, only to be hit by Toph's earth bending. "How did you know he was there?" Sota asked. "I heard him punch Peter, so I just aimed at where the sound was", Toph said. Sesshomaru came and got into a sword fight with Musou. "You are so pathetic", Sesshomaru said. "You bastard", Musou said. Cyclops sent a laser beam toward Kanna, but she used her mirror to deflect it. "Holy shit!" Cyclops said as he dodged his own attack. Kagome and James are trying to get the band out of harms way, but Mai catches up with them "Leaving so soon?" she asked. She was gonna attack, but was then stopped for some reason. Mai then fell to the ground dead, with two daggers in her back. V came and took the daggers. Ty Lee saw this. "No, Mai!" she shouted. She ran to her dead friend. "It was too soon", Ty Lee cried. "Sorry girl, but I had to save the band", V said. "You bastard", Ty Lee said as she tried to attack V, but was unable to touch him. Tony and Kanna stood behind him. "Finish him", Kanna said. "Don't worry, someone's gonna get finished", Tony said. He turned his gun on Kanna and shot her dead. Then he shot her mirror. "You traitor", Kagura said. Then Musou ran in to attack, but Yusuke came and used his spirit gun to kill Musou. "We need to retreat", Hakudoshi said. "You can't leave, we're not done kicking your ass", Inuyasha said as he delivered a windscar. A barrier was set up. "Holy shit, everyone run!" Inuyasha said as the windscar was deflected. Everyone dodged in the nick of time as Naraku flew away. "Oh no you don't", Paul said as he and Maccer grabbed their guns and shot at Naraku. Kagura used her dance of the blades to drive them away. "Dammit he got away", Pan said. "Go to hell!" Tyson said throwing a rock at them as they left. "Who was that guy?" Nick asked. "An asshole", Mugen said. "Well, at least we got three of them", Miroku said. "How did Yusuke kill Musou so fast?" Sango asked. "Last time, he had Naraku's heart, I guess this time he had his own, so it was more effective", Miroku said. "Or maybe I'm just too damn good", Yusuke said. "Anyway what do we do about the band?" James asked. "I don't know, let's just head to Kaede's village and relax", Kagome said. "Billy, I'm glad you came to your senses", Rebecca said. "Well, you did have a point", Billy said. "No one uses Tony Montana", Tony said. Then the group left.

Naraku and co landed elsewhere. "Damn that Inuyasha", Naraku said. "They killed Mai", Ty Lee said. "We never should have trusted those 5 bastards", Kagura said. "They will pay, mark my words", Naraku said. "How will we kill them, we are outnumbered?" Orochimaru asked. "But we are more powerful", Bastion said. "We'll find a way, we won't go down so easily", Naraku said.

The groups and the captives arrived at Kaede's village. "We're here", Kagome said. "What are we gonna do about the captives?" Mugen asked. "We need to give them a place to rest before returning home, I'm sure they've been working day and night", Kagome said. "Just like Michael Jackson", Paul said. Everyone stared at him. "From his song, _Day and Night_", Paul said nervously. "What about Naraku?" Nazuna asked. "Don't worry about him, let's just go see Kaede", Kagome said. Kagome and the captives went into Kaede's hut where they saw a group of people gathered around her. "What's going on?" Kagome asked. "Oh, lady Kagome, I'm sorry, but lady Kaede has passed on", the man said. "Passed on? When did this happen?" Kagome asked. "This afternoon, she was resting at the time, so she died peacefully", the man said. "That's horrible", Kagome said. "Who are these people?" the man asked. "Some slaves we freed from Naraku", Kagome said. "We'll find them a place to stay, you just relax", the man said. "Ok", Kagome said. She went outside and faced the group. "What did Kaede say?" Sango asked. "She died Sango, a little while ago", Kagome said. "Oh my", Sango said. "So the old hag finally died", Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha, show a little respect", Kagome said. "Take that", Shippo said as he hit Inuyasha on the head, which had no effect. "You little bastard", Inuyasha said as he chased Shippo. Spider-man grabbed Shippo and jumped on a tree to keep Shippo safe. "You little raccoon-face motherfucker!" Inuyasha said which ended with Shippo crying and Inuyasha getting "sat" a helluva lot of times. "What an asshole", Tyson said. "And he's the hero?" Mike asked. "Hey shut up pop star", Inuyasha said. "Knock it off Inuyasha, you are a pretty shitty hero", Leon said. "You wanna die", Inuyasha asked. Leon aimed a gun at him, so did everyone else. "Cut the shit out", Chris R said. "Anyway, I guess I should take you guys home to our time", Kagome said. "You don't need to do that", Chris G said. "Yeah, we'll help you kill that guy, we owe you for saving our lives", Tyson said. "Thanks, we appreciate it", Kagome said. "I think we should get some rest", Miroku said. "Your right, lets go", Kagome said. Everyone hit the sack.

During the night, nature called for Nick. Nick found a tree and took a whiz, and on his way back to the cabin he saw someone go into Kaede's hut. Kaede hasn't been buried yet, so he found that suspicious. He looked inside and saw that person steal Kaede's blood. "Holy Shit", Nick said. He moved as the figure left. He went to Kagome. "Hey wake up", Nick said. "What is it?" Kagome asked very sleepy. "Some weird person stole Kaede's blood, it seemed like a young woman", Nick said. "Odd, let's get Inuyasha", Kagome said. The two went outside. "Inuyasha, wake up, something weird happened. "What?" Inuyasha asked Irritated. "Some young girl stole Kaede's blood, you think it was Kikyo?" Kagome asked. "It could be, let's go", Inuyasha said. Kagome, Inuyasha and Nick went off. "Inuyasha could follow the person through the scent. The trio ran very far until they saw someone sneaking through the forest. They saw soul collectors around the person. "It has to be Kikyo, look at the soul collectors", Inuyasha said. "Creepy", Nick said. It was indeed Kikyo; she was going to a cave. "This is the cave of Urisua, the place where Kikyo was resurrected", Kagome said. Kikyo met up with Enju, the person who was also resurrected by Urisua. "Enju, I need your assistance", Kikyo said. "What is it?" Enju said. "My sister died, I need you to resurrect her, but I want her resurrected as a child, the form I last saw her before I died", Kikyo said. She held out Kaede's blood. "I'll see what I can do, but I need some help from you, only you know her very well", Enju said. Kikyo nodded and went in the cave. "They're gonna resurrect Kaede as a child?" Kagome asked. "I guess so", Inuyasha said. "Weird", Nick said. "Let's head back", Inuyasha said. "Aren't you interested about whether or not Kaede will come to life?" Kagome asked. "Not really", Inuyasha said. "Not cool man", Nick said. "Listen you…" Inuyasha was saying, until he saw the angry look in Kagome's Eyes. "Whatever", Inuyasha said. The trio stayed for a while, until Kikyo came out. "I'm so glad it worked", Kikyo said. With Kikyo was small Kaede. "That's how Kaede looked before Kikyo shot me with that arrow 50 years ago", Inuyasha said. "This really is cool, and creepy, but we need to get back, I'm very tired, and the others will be upset if we're not there", Nick said. "Nick has a point, let's go", Kagome said. "Oh sure, listen to pop star", Inuyasha said. "SIT", Kagome said. Inuyasha fell to the ground. "What was that?" Enju asked. "Oh no", Kagome said as she and Nick ducked. "It was probably nothing", Kikyo said. The Trio then snuck off.

When they got back to camp, they had a rude run in. "Where the hell have you been?" David asked. "I don't have to answer to you asshole!" Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha, please, don't start, let's just get some rest", Kagome said. "It's almost sunrise, you were gone for the whole night", Gaara said. "Aw man", Nick said. "Look, get whatever sleep you can, we'll leave in an hour", Gaara said. "Ok, so you in an hour", Kagome yawned. The trio went to sleep. "What do we do about the captives?" Gaara asked. "We'll leave them here for now", Miroku said. "But they don't have shelter", Jin said. "I'll handle that", Toph said as she used earth bending to make houses for everyone. "Incredible, how did you do that little girl?" Koharu asked. "Natural gift", Toph said. "Well, at least we can have a place to sleep in, away from that asshole Naraku", Nazuna said. Sayo was talking to Shippo. "So that lady was Kikyo's little sister?" Sayo asked. "Yeah, the reason she's older is because Kikyo died 50 years ago, and was resurrected a few months ago", Shippo said. "Oh, so that's why Kikyo referred to me as her sister", Sayo said. Rin came in. "Hi Shippo, how are you this morning?" Rin asked while hugging him. "Fine, thank you", Shippo said confused. Then Satsuki, Souten, Mizuki and Koume came. "What's going on here?" Souten asked. "Just talking with some friends", Shippo said. "Who are you?" Rin asked. "I'm his girlfriend", Souten said. "No, I am", Satsuki said. All the girls started arguing. "Shippo, Sayo, go outside for a minute", Rin said. She went to the four girls. "Listen girls, I know you like Shippo, but who here has ever kissed his tender little lips?" Rin asked. "None of us yet", Souten said. "Except me, I kissed his tender little lips, it was great", Rin said. "You bitch, when did you do this?" Souten asked. "When we were captured, after Shippo fell asleep, that was my opportunity", Rin said. "Why didn't I think of that?" Mizuki asked. "Because you knew I would have kicked your ass, like I'm gonna do with her", Souten said. Souten tried attacking Rin, but she moved and punched her Souten in the face, and knocked her out cold. "How did you do that?" Koume asked. "I learned a thing or two from Sesshomaru", Rin said. The girls left in fear.

After the trio got some rest, and the ex-slaves had homes, everyone departed. "So Kikyo came, stole Kaede's blood and resurrected her as a child?" Miroku asked. "Yeah, weird huh?" Kagome said. "Yeah, so where are we going?" Kevin asked. "We're gonna find Naraku, and pound the hell out of him", Inuyasha said. "Well do you know where the fucker is?" Kevin asked. "I have no idea", Inuyasha said. "Where else could they be?" Yusuke asked. "I don't know", Kagome said. "Billy, do you have a clue where they might be?" David asked. "No, I honestly don't", Billy said. "Please, I bet these bastards are still in league with Naraku", Inuyasha said. "Yeah, and the fact that Tony shot Kanna, Naraku's most trusted assistant dead was all a big illusion", Ada said. "Listen you…" Inuyasha was saying until interrupted by Nick saying, "It's that girl from last night". Everyone looked to see Kikyo and the little Kaede walking through the forest. "Hurry up Kaede, this is a dangerous place to be", Kikyo said. Above were Kagura, Azula and Ty Lee. "So this is Kikyo, the priestess Naraku once loved", Azula said. "Yes, it is, Naraku wants to kidnap her and kill her, once and for all", Kagura said. Then the three girls jumped down. "Hello Kikyo", Kagura said. "It's you", Kikyo said. "These are my friends, Azula and Ty Lee", Kagura said. "What do you want?" Kikyo asked. "We're here to kill you", Azula said. Kagura noticed little Kaede. "Who's that, did she replace those two girls you were with?" Kagura asked. "This is my sister as a youth, and who says those two little girls are gone?" Kikyo asked. Then the two girls came with Kikyo's bow and arrows. "So yo wanna fight huh?" Azula asked. Kikyo then shot her arrow, but Azula dodged. Kagura used her wind powers to attack, but Kikyo dodged that. She also managed to dodge Azula's fire attack. Ty Lee came and hit Kikyo's pressure points, and it caused Kikyo to lose her ability to move. Ty Lee grabbed a knife. "Prepare to die", Ty Lee said. Then Inuyasha jumped in. "I don't think so", Inuyasha said. He punched away Ty Lee. "That's it, you're dead!" Ty Lee said.

Kagura used her dance of the blades to hit Inuyasha, but was unsuccessful. Inuyasha punched Kagura away and caused her to crash through a tree. Azula sent many fire attacks to Inuyasha, but he dodged them, and then found herself dodging Yusuke, Naruto and Aang. Ty Lee went after V. "You'll pay for what you did to Mai", Ty Lee said. "I had to do it, she was gonna kill the band", V said. "Die dammit", Ty Lee said as she went after V. V tried slashing her, but she was to fast. "You'll never get me", Ty Lee said. She then hit V's pressure points. "Aw, damn", V said. "I'll save you V", Shippo said as he went after Ty Lee. She then knocked Shippo into V. "Prepare to die", Ty Lee said as she pulled out a knife. "We could use some help here", Shippo said. Toph went up to Ty Lee. "Hey bitch", Toph said. Ty Lee turned around to see Toph using her bending skills to lift up a bunch of Rocks, and then Toph used those rocks to make them go through Ty Lee's body numerous times. After a while Ty Lee was dead. "Ty Lee, no!" Azula screamed. She turned her back on her opponents, which would turn out to be a fatal mistake. Aang used his staff to stab Azula through her torso. Azula coughed up blood at the disbelief of losing. "How did you do that?" Inuyasha asked. "I used air to give my staff force, then I stabbed her", Aang said. "Nice job kid, but you're not the only specialist in air and wind", Kagura was saying, until stabbed in the back 4 times with huge knives. She walked in shock and turned around to see that it was The All-American Rejects who stabbed her. "I hate boy bands", Kagura said before she died. "Everyone's a critic", Chris G said. "Good one, I always liked you the best, besides the fact that we have the same name, you do know that, right?" Chris R asked. Leon sighed and noticed Kikyo holding and protecting her sister. "Hey miss, are you all right?" Leon asked. Then Hakudoshi and Orochimaru came and took Kikyo and Kaede. "Kikyo no, let her go!" Inuyasha said. Hakudoshi gave Inuyasha both fingers. Raiden threw a chip on Hakudoshi when he wasn't looking. Hakudoshi and Orochimaru left. "God-fucking-dammit!" Inuyasha said. He started punching the ground. "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, FUCK!" Inuyasha said. "Dude relax, I put a tag on the little brat, with this radar, we can find them, no biggie", Raiden said. "You better hope that little thing works, or I'll be ripping your neck out!" Inuyasha said. He then left. "What the hell's his problem?" Neji asked. "He's in love with that girl", Shippo said. "I thought he loved Kagome", Rock Lee said. "He's a bit of a two timer", Shippo said. Inuyasha heard this, went up to Shippo and punched him square in the face. "Inuyasha, what the hell?" Tenten asked. Inuyasha was gonna punch her, but she was protected by Neji and Rock Lee. "Cut the shit out", Neji said. Inuyasha grunted and left. "Hey Blondie, hurry the fuck up with that radar", Inuyasha said. "What an asshole", Raiden said softly.

The trio continued the travel. "Any sign yet?" Inuyasha asked. "For the 100th fucking time, NO!" Raiden said. "You suck, you fucking suck!" Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha calm down", Kagome said. "Hey shut up!" Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha, how dare you speak that way to Kagome", Miroku said. "Wow, you're pissed, let that fire burn, use that anger to kick Naraku's ass, no one fucks with you!" Mugen said. "Don't encourage him", Sesshomaru said. "We don't need him to get cocky again", Shippo said. Inuyasha stopped and was gonna go after Shippo, but was protected by Kevin, Spider-man, Ino, Shikamaru and Choji. "Whatever", Inuyasha said. "I'm picking something up!" Raiden said. "Where?" Inuyasha asked. "To the right", Raiden said. "Let's go", Inuyasha said. The group moved out to an open meadow. There they saw Wesker, Ocelot, The Infant, Hakudoshi, Kohaku, Orochimaru, Bastion, Kikyo, Kaede and Naraku. "Naraku you son of a bitch", Inuyasha said. "What a pleasant greeting", Naraku said, sarcastically. "Damn you to hell!" Inuyasha said as he charged toward Naraku, slashing at him unsuccessfully. "You bastard, how dare you take Kikyo", Inuyasha said. "Yeah, your ass is going down, you lost most of your partners", Mugen said. "That's what you think, here's one that you didn't know I had, but you have met", Naraku said. Then a man came out playing a Biwa. "Heike? What the fuck are you doing here, I thought you were dead", Mugen said. "That's what you think", Heike said charging at Mugen. He tried attacking Mugen with his Biwa, but Mugen used his sword to block it, causing the Biwa to break. Then Heike showed that he had a sword in his Biwa. Jin came in to attack, but Heike blocked it. Both Jin and Mugen got into a swordfight with Heike. Wesker and Ocelot were shooting at everyone. Everyone was fighting back, but due to Ocelot's gizmo, it didn't allow bullets to touch him, and Wesker used Ocelot as cover. "That thing on his waist protects both of them from the bullets", Raiden said. "Well this sucks", James said. Pan sent energy beams to Wesker and Ocelot, but the gizmo still worked against it. "Fuck, its no use, I can't get them", Pan said. "I'm going in, Shikamaru, I need a kunai", Shippo said. "What are you up to kid?" Shikamaru asked. "Never mind that, just listen to me, I can do this", Shippo said. "Shippo, it's too dangerous", Kagome said. "I need to do this Kagome", Shippo said. "Let him go, let him shine for once", Kevin said. "Ok, Shikamaru, give him the Kunai", Kagome said. Shikamaru gave Shippo the kunai. Shippo then ran through the meadow using his invisible spell. "Since when can that kid turn invisible?" Shino asked. "That's his recently learned technique, though it doesn't last forever", Sango said. "This is taking for ever, shouldn't we go and help?" Hakudoshi asked. "No, let them fight, this is rather amusing", Naraku said. Shippo snuck behind Ocelot and took off the gizmo. Shippo then went up to The Infant, right in front of him, still invisible. Then the invisibility wore off, and The Infant saw Shippo. "What the hell?" The Infant said before being stabbed in the chest, coughing up blood. Shippo then did a back flip away from Naraku as The Infant died. Naraku and Hakudoshi held their chests. "With the Infant dead, Naraku and Hakudoshi are weaker", Miroku said. "Oh, and I removed Ocelot's protective gizmo", Shippo said. When Snake and Raiden heard this, they grabbed their M4 and Ak-47 respectively and shot dead Ocelot. Wesker then took out his machine gun and started shooting like a maniac. Everyone took cover as Wesker shot them. Kevin then, at the moment of opportunity, from 10 feet away, shot Wesker on the shoulder, and then twice in the chest, which caused him to collapse. Kevin went up to him as he was lying in a pool of his own blood. Wesker took off his glasses to reveal his demonic eyes. "Well Kevin, looks like you're not the jackass of the RPD anymore, too bad you were never a S.T.A.R.S. member like me", Wesker said. "Shut the fuck up Al", Kevin said as he shot Wesker in the forehead, killing him instantly.

Now, only five villains remain. Heike was still having that sword fight with Mugen and Jin, but even when they cut him, he didn't show any signs of injury. "Fuck, we can't kill him", Jin said. "Maybe we can, Miroku, hand me a sacred seal", Mugen said. Miroku did as he was told. "What are you doing?" Jin asked. "This", Mugen said as he put the seal on his sword, then stabbed Heike with it, causing Heike to scream in pain, then explode into pieces. When his head hit the ground, he used whatever life was left and laughed maniacally. Mugen, all pissed off, stabbed the head, making the death of Heike final. Hakudoshi ran in to attack with Kohaku, but Mugen and Jin blocked. Spider-man then came and used a punch to knock Kohaku out cold. Hakudoshi tried to cut Spider-man, but Tenten came and kicked him away. She threw some weapons at Hakudoshi, but he used his blade to block them. "Not going down easy huh?" Tenten asked. Then she used her Twin Dragons Rising attack, which caused all her weapons to go directly toward Hakudoshi, and since he couldn't regenerate, he was killed when all the blades hit him. "Nice attack", Shippo said. "Thanks", Tenten said. Orochimaru came in to attack, but was kicked by Sasuke. "Sasuke, what a disappointment, you could have trained with me, since we are bound by the curse mark", Orochimaru said. "No thanks", Sasuke said, as he and Orochimaru got into a fierce fight, dodging punches and kicks. Orochimaru managed to kick Sasuke, but he bounced back on his feet to punch Orochimaru. Orochimaru tried to karate chop Sasuke, but missed, allowing Sasuke to take advantage and stab his arm with a kunai. Orochimaru screamed in pain, but that ended when Sasuke slit his throat. After a few seconds of wobbling, trying to hold his blood in, he was stabbed in the back by Sasuke, finally ending his life. Bastion came in and started zapping everywhere, causing everyone to run around dodging. Cyclops got fed up and zapped Bastion with his own lasers, causing them to go through his body, ultimately killing him. "No, damn you", Naraku said as he attacked everyone, knocking out most of the team, leaving others injured. "Damn, that guy's strong", Naruto said. Aang went to attack Naraku, but he was smacked away. Wolverine tried, but also failed. Shippo sent out fox fires, but they where also useless. Sakura went in and managed to punch Naraku in the face, only angering him more, and smacking her into Sasuke. "I need away to hold down Naraku as I unleash my ultimate attack", Inuyasha said. "Leave that to me", Yusuke said. Yusuke jumped behind Naraku as grabbed him. "Do what you have to do quickly, I can't hold him forever!" Yusuke said. "Yusuke, this is too dangerous to do!" Inuyasha said. "Don't worry, just attack!" Yusuke said. Inuyasha nodded and attacked, whipping out his Tetsusiga, in a diamond form. "ADAMANT BARRAGE!" Inuyasha said, as he a massive amount of diamonds to pierce and finally kill Naraku, right before Yusuke jumped out of the way. "That didn't work last time, but now that the infant is dead, it does work", Inuyasha said. "You asshole, I'll see you in hell", Naraku said, as he coughed up blood and died. "That's exactly what people told me before they died", Jack said. "It's over, Naraku's finally dead", Kagome said. "We did it, we finally killed Naraku", Shippo said.

Everyone was cheering for finally accomplishing their goal. "Kikyo!" Inuyasha said. He went to Kikyo. "Are you all right?" Inuyasha asked. "I'm fine", Kikyo said. "I'm glad you are, can you believe that Naraku's finally dead?" Inuyasha said. "I'm glad he is", Kikyo said. "The Shikon Jewel is almost assembled, I can use it to become human if you want, we can live together", Inuyasha said. "That's why he wanted the damn jewel?" David asked. "He also wanted to become full demon", Shippo said. "Inuyasha, it can't work, I am undead, I need souls of dead women to stay alive, but that may not last forever, it's best we go our separate ways", Kikyo said. "But Kikyo", Inuyasha said. "No Inuyasha, I'm sorry", Kikyo said. She and Kaede started leaving. "I'll see you soon", Kikyo said. Inuyasha was standing all upset, but then heard Sango with Kohaku. "Kohaku, are you all right?" Kikyo asked. Kohaku was rubbing his head. "Kohaku, thank God", Sango said. "Is Naraku dead?" Kohaku asked. "Yes, he is", Sango said. "Good, I was tired of playing his puppet, now I don't have to deal with him or that kid", Kohaku said. "What are we gonna do about that shard on his back?" Miroku asked. "I'll handle this", Sesshomaru said. He removed the piece which caused Kohaku to drop dead. He then used the Tenseiga to resurrect him. "There, he is now alive and well", Sesshomaru said. Koga the wolf demon came. "Hey Kagome", Koga said, running to Kagome and holding her hands. "Hey Kagome, it's nice to see ya, is Naraku around?" Koga asked. "No, he's dead, Inuyasha killed him", Kagome said. "Hey, get your hands off her", Inuyasha said. "Jesus man, weren't you just asking that woman to marry you?" Kevin asked. "Two-timer", Shippo said. "That's it, your dead!" Inuyasha said as he ran after Shippo, which caused Kevin, Paul, Maccer, Tenten, Spider-man, Gambit, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino and Leon to chase him. "Let's just get back to Kaede's village", Kagome said.

The gang went back to the village. "So the old lady's dead huh, that's kinda sad", Koga said. "At least you have some sympathy", Kagome said, giving a mean look to Kagome. "Hey fuck you Kagome", Inuyasha said. Now he did it, he pissed off the wrong girl. Kagome then sat Inuyasha 50x, damn near breaking his back. "Anyway Koga, would you mind giving u your leg shards, please?" Kagome said. "I would do anything for you Kagome", Koga said. Koga removed the shards and fused the jewel. "What now?" Leon asked. "I'll hold it at my house for safe keeping", Kagome said. "Let's go back to the modern age, let's celebrate our victory, maybe Inari will let us come to his house for a bar-ber-que", Naruto said. "Sounds good", Sota said, with something on his mind, worrying Kagome and Sakura So Everyone went back to the modern era, Aang remembered to find Appa after, then went to see Inari and his family.

"So you fought an evil demon named Naraku", Tazuna said. "Yeah, it was cool", Naruto said. "Don't forget he guy Sasuke killed, Orochimaru", Sakura said. "Sasuke huh? I heard that ninja was famous", Tazuna said. "Yeah, I didn't kill him, but I could have if I wanted to", Naruto said. Inuyasha came. Price Zuko came. "Well I'm glad my sister is dead, and thank you for inviting me to your party", Zuko said. "Thank Aang for killing him", Sakura said. "I already did, I'm still shocked he did, well I better check on my uncle", Zuko said. "I can't believe that bridge is named after you", Inuyasha said. "Yeah, I'm famous", Naruto said. "I hope my daughter finished the meat", Tazuna said. Inari was with his girlfriend Hitomi pretending to have a sword fight, when Sota and Toph came. "Oh hi Sota, um, you remember Inari", Hitomi said. "Hi Sota", Inari said nervously. "Hello Inari, this is my girlfriend Toph", Sota said. Toph waved. "Hey Sota, come and get a hamburger", David said. "Ok", Sota said. "It was nice meeting you", Toph said. "Sure, same here", Inari said. Sota and Toph left. "They scare me", Inari said. Shippo was being treated like a king with the 5 girls getting him food. "I could get used to this", Shippo said. "Attention everyone, I understand you had a battle, rest assure your secret is safe with us, now introducing the All-American Rejects", The Rock said. The All-American Rejects sung their song "Move Along" as the story ended, with the most evil people on the planet gone.


End file.
